1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for photographing a pipe without suspension of water supply and a system for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for photographing a pipe without suspension of water supply capable of photographing and inspecting an inside of a pipe without halting fluid flow in the pipe while minimizing water leakage and a system for controlling the photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as a pipe such as a water supply pipe is used for a long period, foreign substances such as sphagna or scales are formed in an inside of the pipe, and obstruct water flow. Also, inner surfaces of valves connected to the pipe corrode, and this causes water leakage.
To solve this problem, the internal state of the pipe is inspected by photographing the inside of the pipe periodically. In a case where the pipe has a relatively large diameter, a photographing robot, which can be remote-controlled, is put into the pipe to inspect the inside of the pipe. In a case where the pipe has a relatively small diameter, the water supply into the pipe is halted, and then an endoscope camera is put into the pipe to photograph the inside of the pipe.
However, the above conventional pipe inspecting method has a problem such that the supply of fluid such as water into the pipe should be halted in order to perform the inspection, and the suspension of water supply inflicts a tremendous loss on various industrial facilities and causes inconvenience to people's living.